Human interfaces for devices and machines can include capacitive touch sensors that allow a user to provide input to control various functions of the device or machine. The capacitive touch sensors are scanned periodically to detect touch input. Power consumption by the device or machine is impacted by the number of active sensor nodes that are scanned.